¿Amor?
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: El dia de Eli comienza de una manera algo extraña, o al menos, asi parece serlo para el. Pero luego, se convierte en algo maravilloso, hasta que se percata de que... ¡Como me cuesta escribir One-Shots!


Eli se sento en la cama. Era hora de levantarse, pero no por eso estaba cien por ciento despierto. Se puso de pie y se estiro,  
para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Los demas parecian haber despertado ya. Kord y Pronto se escuchaban hablar abajo.

Vio una puerta abrirse al lado de la suya. Trixie salio de alli y sonrio de inmediato al verle.

-Buenos dias, Trix.- saludo primero. Ella se acerco y paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, sorprendiendolo. Habia recibido un par de abrazos de su parte antes, pero ninguno de ellos con el nivel de carin'o de este.

-Buenos dias, amor.- Un minuto, amor? Desde cuando se referia a el de ese modo? Interrumpir el abrazo le parecio algo grosero. Aun sorprendido, Eli correspondio al gesto colocando ambas manos en su espalda. De repente, sintio un dulce beso extremadamente cerca de su boca.- Dormiste bien?- pregunto Trixie mirandole a los ojos. Eli tartamuedeo un si, luego fue tirado de su brazo por ella hasta la cocina.

La repentinas muestras de carin'o continuaron alli abajo. Pero mas raro que eso era que ni Kord ni Pronto hicieron ningun comentario o chiste al respecto. Ambos actuaban como si se tratase de algo cotidiano. Que rayos habia pasado? Una broma,  
definitivamente tenia que ser una broma. Despues de todo, Kord lo habia sorprendido mas de una vez observando a su compan'era sin que esta lo notara, asi que debia estar usando eso para jugar con el.

Mas tarde, revisaba unos planos que le habian sido enviados. Estaba bastante enfocado en el enorme papel, hasta que un roce en su brazo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Trixie.

- Que estas haciendo?- le pregunto con un tono entre curiosidad y ternura.

- Yo? Eh, pues, busco algo.- le explico mientras sentia como ella se aferraba a su mano.- Se supone que hay un pasillo que deberia conectar la entrada de este lugar con la sala de herramientas, pero no logro encontrarla.

-Mmm, puedo ayudarte?

-Si, claro.- Trazando un camino imaginario con su dedo, Eli siguio con su busqueda.

-Oye, no es este?- dijo ella indicando una debil linea entre un par de cuadro.

-Eh, vaya. Si, es ese. Como lo encontraste?- pregunto asombrado mirando el hallazgo fijamente. El llevaba horas en eso y ella solo llego y lo encontro en unos pocos minutos.

-No lo se, es que me parecio mas probable.

-Gracias, Trix. Yo...- se volteo hacia ella para agradecerle, pero no contaba con que ella se encontraba tan cerca suyo. Ahora, estaban casi nariz con nariz.

- Si, Eli?- susurro ella viendole directamente.

-Y-yo no lo habria podido hacer tan rapido.- Trixie sonrio y se acerco lentamente. Eli coloco una mano en su cintura y cerro los ojos. Podia sentir su respiracion en su rostro. Un par de centimetros mas y...

Una mordida en su mano lo desperto. Abrio los ojos de golpe y vio a su babosa trilladora justo en frente.

- Sierra? Que...? Por que me mordiste?- El estaba en su cuarto y Sierra lo habia despertado pidiendo su desayuno. Todo tuvo sentido de repente. No se trato de nada mas que un suen'o. Colocando su babosa a un lado, sintio un deja-vu al sentarse en el borde de su cama. Burpy se acerco a el, con una traviesa mirada.- Por que sonries asi?- El lider se su arsenal comenzo a reirse y a estirar sus boquita, imitando las acciones que el mismo hizo dormido unos momento antes. Eli trato de ignorarlo y salio de su habitacion.

Exactamente como sucedio en su suen'o, sus compan'eros habian despertado antes que el, a excepcion de una persona.

-Buenos dias, Eli.- esta vez fue ella quien lo saludo primero.

-Buenos dias, amor.- Trixie lo miro y levanto una ceja ante la curiosa forma en la que el se habia referido a ella.

- Amor?- Eli reacciono de inmediato. Recordo que todo lo sucedido no fue real.

-Ah, yo dije eso? No, quise decir "calor", por que es una calurosa man'aa. No es asi?

-Seguro... Iba a preguntarte que tal dormiste, pero viendo lo distraido que estas, no creo que haya sido muy bien.- dicho esto, bajo hacia la cocina.

-No, yo diria que si lo fue...- respondio Eli para si mismo.  
============================================================================================================================ Pude hacerlo! En la man'ana se nos fue la luz y no pude usar mi compu, por miedo a que se quedara sin bateria.  
Dos datos curiosos de este fic: Se me ocurrio anoche, luego de leer "Finales Inciertos" de Zaira Keyla. Lo que paso es lei algo raro. Pero ya como a los treinta segundos de leer la misma palabra, me di cuenta de lo que decia realmente. (Estaba muy cansada, jeje) Y de ese incidente se me ocurrio una idea.

Y el segundo dato es... QUE ESTE ES MI FIC NUMERO 40!


End file.
